Carla verse
by Scorpio71
Summary: Carla "Cougar" Alvarez has only had one goal in life; to be a combat soldier in a Spec Ops team. Too bad the US Army doesn't let women on combat teams or in Spec Ops. They do, however, let them find love…
1. The Beginning Arc 1

RATING: R (Girl-Cougar/Jensen)

WARNING: Gender!Swap with "always a girl" Cougar, sexual discrimination in the military, homophobia, bigoted terms/words, pottymouth language

DISCLAIMER: Diggle and Jock own the Losers. DC/Vertigo owns the movie. They'd all probably be horrified over what I'm doing to poor Cougar.

STORY SUMMARY: Assumptions and misunderstandings nearly ruin something that might not even be there in the first place.

* * *

**An Unlikely Couple**

_A Carla!verse Story_

* * *

"Hey Cougar!"

Carla Alvarez flopped down on the bench next to Private Jake Jensen and arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Cougar?"

Jake smirked, "Well…you are a wildcat in a fight."

Cougar reached up to tuck a lock of shiny black hair behind her ear and smirked back at him. It was the truth, after all.

"…plus, you know, you _are_ rockin' that whole older woman thing."

Carla feigned outrage. "Older!? Only by three months!"

Jake nodded sagely. "Exactly. You're practically decrepit."

She gaped at him for a moment and he broke into chuckles.

"Fuck you, asshole." She punched him in the arm.

He flinched back and grabbed his arm whining, "Cougar, be gentle!"

She snorted. Jake could be such a wimp at times. Then she remembered what she wanted to talk to him about and slumped back on the bench, glaring out at the world. Sighing, Jensen slumped next to her and fiddled with his cell phone.

After a long moment he said, "So…what's got your panties in a twist?"

Carla scowled. "Colonel Coleman called me a bull dyke to my face."

Jensen froze and then slowly turned on the bench to gape at Carla in horror.

"Is Coleman givin' you a Dishonorable on a DADT charge?!"

Carla blinked in shock.

"Um…no."

Jensen nearly melted in relief.

"Oh. Okay then."

It was Carla's turn to gape.

"Okay? Coleman called me a dyke! How is that okay?"

Jensen shrugged. "Who cares if he called you a dyke so long as he doesn't have you bounced out of the Army for it."

Carla stared at him, confused. Then that confusion turned to understanding and that gave way to genuine hurt.

"You think I'm a lesbian?"

Jensen flashed her a 'duh' look and nodded, "Carla…I'm your best friend. We hang out together all the time. I've never seen you ogle a single man ever, but I _have_ seen you ogle lots of women. Hell, we've sat around rating their racks together…so yeah, I pretty much figured you for a lesbian."

Then he frowned. "Why?"

Hurt swiftly turned to rage and frustration; some of it aimed at herself and some of it aimed at Jake.

"Why?!" Her voice was becoming a shrill shriek, but she didn't care. "Because I thought we were dating you ass! I thought you were just too nervous and shy to make a move on me, you prick!"

Curling her hand into a fist, Carla hit Jake in the nose hard enough to break it. Yelling, he grabbed his face and dropped backwards off the bench.

"FUCK!"

Growling, Carla jumped off the bench before she turned and stomped off.

* * *

"Carla…"

Carla took a deep breath to help her push down her towering rage and frustration before turning to face one of her least liked barrack mates. Amber Fletcher stood there in a bra and panties with her hair wrapped up in a towel, a frown turning down her plump bottom lip.

"Look, I know we've never been the best of friends…" Amber began.

Carla snorted at the understatement. Amber was the girliest girly-girl to ever enlist in the Army and Carla was likely the biggest tom-boy. They had nothing in common and saw very little eye-to-eye.

Amber flashed a glare at her snort and Carla sighed before she gestured for Amber to continue. After a beat, Amber nodded.

"Right. Well, despite that we're not really friends, you still stepped up and beat down that asshole who didn't know the meaning of the word 'no' for me."

Carla smirked at the memory. Marie Lopez and Lucy Stedman had dragged her along to the club with the rest of the barracks. She hadn't expected to enjoy herself at such a loud meat-market, but then that pendejo had started to harass Amber when she wouldn't dance with him. Bored out of her mind, Carla had decided to take offense on Amber's behalf and punched the hijo de puta right in the face breaking his nose. The brawl that followed had done wonders to cheer Carla up.

"De nada," Carla waved her actions off, "I enjoyed it."

Amber rolled her eyes and shrugged. Carla couldn't help but watch the way her breasts jiggled at the movement.

"Whatever. Still, I owe you one."

Carla arched an eyebrow, waiting to see how Amber planned to pay the debt. Cocking her hip, Amber looked right at Carla, her expression serious and oddly compassionate.

"So…it's no secret that you want to be assigned to a combat team, maybe even take Special Forces training." Amber waved a hand behind her to take in the whole barracks. "None of the ladies here would argue that out of all of us, you're the best suited for that."

Lips pressed together in irritation at such a touchy subject, Carla nodded. Amber sighed.

"The truth you need to accept is; that's never gonna happen. The US Army is NOT gonna send a female out with a combat team, let alone to Special Forces. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. To get what you want you either have to change a policy that's older than the country itself or spontaneously turn into a man."

Carla blinked at Amber, her eyes watery at hearing her barrack mate repeat what a colonel had just told her out at the firing ranger earlier today.

She wouldn't cry…she wouldn't.

With a sigh, Amber shuffled over and plopped down on Carla's bunk and pulled her down next to her. Amber's arm came up around Carla's shoulders and pulled her in tight. Carla stiffened up for a second, but then with a sad sigh she relaxed and leaned again Amber.

"I'm sorry."

Carla wasn't sure exactly what Amber was sorry for, but she said, "I know," and rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. They sat there for a moment; one woman offering comfort and the other sucking it up.

"Look," Amber said, "We all agree that you belong on the front no matter what some ancient misogynistic General thinks. We're all willing to help you; you just have to figure out what you want to do when you get there."

"Que?"

Amber rolled her eyes and gave Carla a little shake.

"There _are_ women on the front lines, you know? Just not on combat teams."

Sighing in frustration, Carla pulled away and stood up. She began to pace.

"And do what? Kitchen duty? Laundry?" Her voice was a sarcastic snarl. "Un bonito juguete para los hombres?"

Amber stood up and rolled her eyes again. "I know you were, like, born with a male brain or something, but could you at least _try_ not to be an asshole?"

Carla glared at her, "Should I be a bitch instead?"

Amber smirked. "Exactly." Then she sighed and shook her head.

"Seriously, Carla, you'd make a great Search and Rescue pilot or a trauma nurse. "You got the guts and you aren't afraid of blood."

Amber shrugged and turned to walk off.

"Think about it, okay?"

* * *

Carla frowned out the window and thought over her day. First Colonel Coleman, then Jake, and even Amber had made comments about her being a lesbian. Yeah, she was a bit of a tom-boy, but she'd never even kissed another woman.

So, why would they think she was a dyke? Did she give off gay vibes?

Yeah, okay…she did like to watch the ladies with Jay. She even liked flirting with 'em at the bars…but it's never gone beyond that.

Maybe it was because she wanted to be a part of a combat team? She was a great shot with all sorts of guns, pretty kickass in a fist fight, could run like the wind and climb like a monkey. She didn't exactly follow typical gender stereotypes and she was proud of it, but did that mean everyone saw her as a lesbian?

Sighing, Carla turned away from the window and flopped onto her bunk. Normally when she needed to figure stuff out she went to Jake, but this time he was part of the problem.

* * *

Jake accosted her in the Mess Hall. He grabbed her by the arm and tried to drag her out of the line for chow. She dug her feet in and leaned back, refusing to be moved.

"Carla, please…" Jake seemed genuinely upset, "We need to talk, but not here."

Carla scowled at him, but Jake pulled out his best kicked puppy expression and she gave in…like always. Rolling her eyes, she let him pull her away. As he led her through the Mess, she overheard two privates talking about them.

"What's with the terrible twosome?" one asked.

The other shrugged, "Lover's spat?"

The first one snorted, "How can a dyke and a fag have a lover's spat?"

The second guy just shrugged, but Jake's shoulders tensed up so she knew he had heard them as well. She wondered how much of that was true and what it would mean to their friendship which was only hanging on by a thread.

Jake led her out of the Mess, across the street and then turned to head towards the park they played ball in. When they got there, he took her over to the bleachers and plopped down. He patted the spot next to him and after a slight hesitation, she sat down too.

"So, tell me," she said trying to keep the anger out of her voice, "is that how everyone sees us? The dyke and the fag?"

Jake winced.

"I see."

The moment was tense. Her hands were curled into fists and Jake's jaw was clenched so tight he was in danger of cracking a tooth.

"Is it true? You like men?" Carla swallowed hard, "Is that why you don't like me that way?"

Jake turned stricken blue eyes on her.

"I _do_ like you that way, Carla…I just never thought I had a chance," He shrugged, looking awkward and uncomfortable, "so I never tried."

"Oh."

"I never meant to hurt you." He bit his bottom lip. "Forgive me?"

Instead of answering, she asked her own question. "So…they were wrong and you _don't_ like guys?"

Jake winced again.

"It's…complicated."

Carla grew still and then turned a stern look on him.

"I deserve to know."

Jake looked at her for a long moment and she thought that maybe he wouldn't explain that last comment, when he slumped down and nodded.

"Fine."

He looked away, embarrassed.

"I like girls. I always have," he sighed, "but girls don't like me back. They never have."

He barked out a laugh that was all about pain and humiliation, but had nothing to do with joy or humor.

"Can you blame 'em?" He held out his arms and gestured to his too tall, too thin frame and his face with the oversized glasses. "I'm a skinny four-eyed computer geek with limited social skills and no money or rank."

He turned his head to catch her eyes, "I've never even kissed a girl before."

Then he turned away again and looked out across the park; his fair skin burning red with humiliation.

"I did have some friends in high school, though. A handful of hackers and gamers just as geeky and awkward as me. I don't think any of us ever so much as had a girl look at us unless they needed tutored or a computer set up."

He shrugged.

"One of the guys, Tim, he was oh so very gay. Loud and proud. He convinced us all to let him practice giving blowjobs on us." Jake smirked. "None of us really argued against that, 'cause, hello…blowjobs."

Carla snorted and Jake flashed her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. What guy _would_ turn down a blow?"

His grin faded and he shrugged again.

"I'm not selfish and Tim was a good friend…so, I offered to reciprocate."

He blushed dark red and looked down, his shoulders hunched over.

"Yeah?" she kept her voice soft, non-accusatory.

He nodded, fiddled with the seam in his BDU's.

"Yeah." He glanced up at her and then looked away again. "It was…good. I enjoyed it. I…I…I mean, yeah I liked getting blown and…and, uh, all…but I, uh, also liked…uh…"

Jake's face was so dark red that Carla thought he might pass out. She took pity on him.

"You liked giving him head too."

Jake sucked in a huge shuddery breath, then let it out in a big sigh and nodded.

"Yeah."

Carla nodded.

"He was your boyfriend."

"No…well, yeah. Only…not?"

She snorted.

He laughed a shaky little laugh.

"I told you it was complicated."

She nodded and then looked up at him, considering.

"And you still like girls? Still like me?"

Jake grew still and turned his head to look at her, his expression vulnerable and sincere.

"Yes. I like girls and I really like you." He sighed. "I just never considered the idea that you might like me back."

Carla swallowed hard and then slowly she reached out and tangled her fingers with Jake's. He looked down, stunned, at her hand holding his. His head snapped up to stare at her incredulously.

"I…" she shrugged, "I never kissed a girl either."

Jake gaped at her for a moment and then he chuckled and tightened his hand around hers.


	2. The Beginning Arc 2

RATING: NC-17 (Girl-Cougar/Jensen)

WARNING: Gender!Swap with "always a girl" Cougar, graphic descriptions of a sexual nature, bigoted terms/words, pottymouth language

DISCLAIMER: Diggle and Jock own the Losers. DC/Vertigo owns the movie. They'd all probably be horrified over what I'm doing to poor Cougar.

STORY SUMMARY: Is a little goddamn privacy so she can spend some quality time sucking face with Jake too much to fucking ask?

* * *

**Intimacy Issues**

_A Carla!verse story_

* * *

Jake was adorably awkward and eager to please. Now that he knew it would be welcome, he followed her every move with admiring eyes and offered her tokens of his affection.

The bouquet of flowers was pretty and smelled nice, but Carla wasn't a flower sort of girl and didn't really have any use for them. Her barrack mates made a huge deal over them though. Of course, now that she was aware of the common belief that she was a lesbian, she could see the shock and surprise in their eyes at her receiving flowers with a card saying "Love from Jake" on it. So then again, maybe the silly things were useful after all.

Jake also upgraded her cell phone, kept her sweet tooth fed with chocolates and got his ass kicked in an attempt to defend her honor. That last one was sweet, if stupid and unnecessary. She had gently scolded him while patching him up.

Jake seemed to bounce between 'best buddies' mode and acting like a sort of nervous and shy teenager with a crush. It was patently obvious that Jake had no clue how to deal with a girlfriend. It was also obvious that he was afraid to upset her with his advances and was just waiting for rejection.

Carla would find it funny, but she had no real experience with a relationship either.

It was different for her though. Carla knew she was good looking and desirable. She'd had enough people tell her she was foxy and sexy and all sorts of other things that meant beautiful. For her, a lack of dating history was just due to the fact that most guys were dickwads with only one thing on their minds. The kind of guy who reduced women down to what was between their legs held absolutely no interest for Carla. She'd gone from high school to the US Army. She was _always_ surrounded by men like that; hence her lack of experience.

With Jake, it was pure lack of self-confidence. He'd had a rough time in high school and had faced some really bad rejection. It had made him see himself in a very negative way. Only, Jake wasn't that same skinny geek anymore. He'd been turning into a good looking and well-built man. It's just…Jake couldn't see that.

So while Jake was shaking nervously over reaching out with sweaty palms just to hold her hand, Carla was quietly pretending her panties weren't damp and that she wasn't secretly envisioning performing dirty acts of carnal perversion on his body. She was trying really hard to be patient with him, but something had to give soon because Carla 's wrists were getting sore from diddling herself and she was fairly sure that she was close to using up the world's supply of cold water showers.

* * *

Jake leaned forward and down, his blue eyes wide and slightly panicked. Carla's heart began to race with excitement and anticipation. Finally, FINALLY, Jake was going to kiss her. She'd waited so long and it was finally going to happen. She leaned in, her eyes drifting closed.

He brushed a soft, sweet, and totally _chaste_ kiss on her lips before pulling away and beaming a smile at her. Slowly, her eyes opened and she stared at him, dumbfounded.

Jake blinked, confused. "What? Did I, uh, do it wrong?"

Carla blinked at him. That was it? That was the first kiss she had been patiently waiting for?

Oh, _hell_ no!

"Come with me," she ordered even as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and dragged him along behind her.

"Wha..?" Jake stumbled after her, "What's wrong? Where are we going?"

Carla didn't answer; instead she marched right over to the supply closet and yanked the door open. Twisting slightly, she let go of Jake's shirt only to push him into the closet. Smirking wickedly, she followed him in and then closed the door.

"Carla!" Jake spun around to face her, squinting in the dim light. "What the actual fuck?"

"You," Carla's hand snapped up and she poked him in the chest with a pointed finger, "are going to ravage me."

She glared at him, her eyes ablaze. "Now!"

Jake gulped loudly and then squeaked out a nervous, "Um…okay?"

With an honest-to-god growl rumbling in her chest, Carla climbed Jake's body like a tree until she could wrap her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Jake stumbled backwards until he hit the shelves behind him with an "Umph!" His arms flailed in the air for a few seconds and then came around her to hold her in place, his hands grabbing her ass hard. Her growl kicked up a notch in approval.

"Now, kiss me like you fuckin' mean it, you bastard."

Carla didn't give him a chance to answer; she just pressed against him and took his mouth in a kiss. She licked and then nipped Jake's bottom lip and he opened up with a gasp. She ground her hips against his even as she invaded his mouth to explore it with her tongue.

She swallowed his whimper and reveled in the taste of him, the scent of him, and the feel of his growing hardness pressing against her. It was wonderful. Jake responded to her advances with enthusiasm and followed her every lead. His big hands squeezed her ass hard enough to bruise and pressed her groin against his tightly. A starburst of hot wetness blossomed between her legs and her heart pounded behind her ribs. She bit Jake's bottom lip and he moaned as he thrust against her. She was seriously considering peeling her shirt off…

…when the door to the supply closet swung open and the lights flicked on.

"Holy shit!" a male voice croaked in shock from behind her.

She pulled her face away from Jake's and turned to look over her shoulder to see Private Thomas Winslow gaping at them. Slowly, Winslow's expression twisted up into an amused sneer.

"Well, lookee here. It's the fag and the dyke."

Carla's eyes narrowed into an angry glare even as she could feel Jake's erection shrinking away.

"Hey, Alvarez," Winslow called, "I know Jensen here's a wimpy bitch, but he isn't really a girl. No pussy for you to eat."

One glance at Jake's bright red and humiliated face had Carla furious. How dare this pendejo interrupt them and then insult them? Uncurling her legs, she hopped down out of Jake's arms and spun around. Growling in anger and no small amount of sexual frustration, she stepped towards Winslow and popped him in the nose with a devastating right jab. He dropped to the floor in a spray of blood.

"That's for being a goddamn cockblocker, you stupid motherfucker," she snarled.

Reaching backwards, she curled her fist into Jake's shirt and stomped off, dragging him behind her.

"What can I say," Jake's voice was smug and she glanced back to see him smirking at Winslow even as he stepped over the bleeding man, "She's a real wildcat."

Carla smirked.

* * *

"Er…" Jake blushed brightly and looked down to watch his feet kick at the dirt.

Carla grinned at him. His shyness was endearing and sweet.

"So, uh…the other day," Jake grinned quickly, "before Winslow so rudely interrupted, we, uh…were enjoying some togetherness."

Jake blushed again, then paled in mild panic.

"Er…I enjoyed it. I mean, I…um, I hoped you enjoyed it too." Jake cringed in embarrassment. "You did, didn't you? Enjoy it, I mean."

Carla reached out and put a calming hand on his arm.

"Si. I enjoyed it a lot."

Jake sighed in relief, slumping slightly as tension drained from his shoulders.

"Good, good. Great, even."

He reached up and rubbed at the shorn hair on the back of his head looking equally sheepish and hopeful.

"Do you, er…want to do it again?" Then Jake looked terrified that he actually said that out loud and tried to backtrack, "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to! I…I…uh, no pressure. Er…"

"Si."

Jake did a surprised double take and then blinked at her.

"What?"

Carla rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Si…yes. I would like to kiss you again."

Jake beamed at her, but didn't make any move toward her or to kiss her. He just stood there with a hopeful smile on his face…waiting. Carla realized that she'd most likely always have to take charge in this relationship. Jake just couldn't…or wouldn't make the first moves. She didn't know if it was because of his innate shyness or if it was because of his poor self-image, but she was willing to step up and take control.

In fact, she kind of liked being in charge. So, with that in mind, Carla flashed Jake a wicked smirk, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along behind her. She led him down the street and behind the motor pool. There, tucked in between the back door and the delivery truck dock was a shadowy alcove.

"Er…Carla?"

Carla's answer was a throaty chuckle. She pulled Jake around and pressed his back up against the brick wall. Winking up into his face before leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips, Carla put her hands on Jake's shoulders and pressed down. A quizzical expression on his face, Jake followed Carla's direction and slid down the wall, bending his knees until he was sitting on the ground.

Then Carla stepped over Jake with one leg so she was straddling him. She knelt down over him before carefully sitting in his lap with his legs bracing her back.

Jake sucked in a breath, his blue eyes wide. "Holy moly. This is…is…amazing. Plus wonderful. I, uh, think I'm gonna explode."

"No talking." Carla's voice was husky. "Kiss me instead."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am," he murmured right before Carla's mouth landed on his and she began nipping at his bottom lip.

Jake opened his lips quickly and she invaded his mouth, possessing him as she established her dominance. With a moan of sheer pleasure, Jake relaxed into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest lightly on her hips. One of hers reached up to the back of Jake's neck, holding his head at the perfect angle while the other slid down to pluck at his nipples through his shirt.

His taste, his scent, and the feel of him under her hands sent her arousal spiraling higher and higher. Wet heat built up between her legs and her hips twitched, pressing her center down on Jake's erection. Holy fuck, did that feel great!

Mind swiftly shutting down, Carla ignored the fact that their alcove wasn't the best time or place for more than just a few kisses. Instead, she shifted slightly so that Jake's cock was lined up perfectly with her sex and then began to rock her hips rhythmically.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Carla froze, even as Jake's hands clenched down on her hips hard enough to hurt.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Turning her head and arching her neck, Carla could just see the edge of the moter pool's back door swinging closed again.

"Someone just came out of the building," she hissed.

Jake's blue eyes were wide with panic. He took a deep breath and Carla just knew babble was about to pour forth so she brought up a hand and clamped it over his mouth.

"Shhh…"

His head nodded jerkily under her hand and she could hear him swallow loudly. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself off of his lap and stood up. When she stepped away, Jake pushed himself off the ground. Quietly, they snuck out of the alcove and away from the Corporal having his cigarette break.

"Damn," Jake huffed. "That was close. I thought for sure we were gonna get caught."

Carla nodded and scowled. That was twice she was enjoying a hot and steamy kissing session with Jake only for someone to come along and ruin her fun.

* * *

Carla stared down the gun range at the target. A perfectly round bullet hole sat in the exact center of the bullseye. She turned her head to look at Jake who was still standing in a shooter's stance gaping in surprise that he'd managed to make the shot. Carla squeezed her thighs together, the pressure feeling delicious on her wet sex and throbbing clitoris.

"That was so fucking hot," she murmured.

Jake turned his head to face her, unwrapping one hand from his gun to point at his target.

"Did you see that sweet shot?" His surprised expression shifted into a lopsided grin. "I didn't even know I could do that."

Carla nodded absently even as she glanced down at her watch. They only had the shooting bay for another five minutes anyway, so…

"Clean up," she said, "After we leave, I'll reward you for the bullseye."

Jensen blinked, then his grin morphed into a huge smug smile.

"You just can't resist my sexy shooting skills."

Carla chuckled, but didn't argue. It was true after all, especially if that shot was anything to go by. Silently she wondered if other women got turned on to the point of having mini orgasms when they witnessed a perfect shot. Somehow, she doubted it.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Carla unloaded her own gun and began to pack up. Beside her, Jake did the same. They were quick and efficient so it didn't take them long, but before they left Jake retrieved the paper target and carefully folded it and tucked it away in his stuff. She arched an eyebrow questioningly at that. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm keeping it. This is the first time I made a perfect bullseye." He grinned and waved his arms dramatically. "Oh! I know! I'll get a movie poster frame and hang it on my wall."

Chuckling at his antics, Carla reached out and took Jake's hand. She led him along the walkway behind the shooting bays towards the little desk the Sergeant in charge of the range sat at. As they were signing out, the Sergeant grunted at them.

"Jensen. My advice? Keep on practicing with Alvarez here. You're improving by leaps and bounds."

Carla smirked. "I use a better reward system than the Army."

The Sergeant barked out a rough laugh and eyed her up and down. "I just bet you do."

Jake nodded and winked outrageously, "I am a lucky man."

The Sergeant chuckled and waved them away, "Go. Get outta here. Go…reward him somewhere else Alvarez."

Carla tipped her head at him and murmured, "Sarge," before planting a hand on Jake's back and giving him a light shove.

Jake muttered, "Pushy, pushy," but kept heading in that direction happily.

She led him partway across the base to her barracks. It was empty, so she put her gun in her footlocker next to her cleaning kit. She'd have to clean it good later. For right now though, she turned and threw a wicked smirk at Jake. He blinked at her, somehow managing to simultaneously look like a mouse about to be pounced by a cat and like an eager kid about to get a bag full of candy.

Chuckling, her hand snapped out and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. She yanked him forward before twisting around and giving him a sharp shove. With a startled yelp, Jake flopped back onto her bunk. Growling, she followed him down by crawling along his body.

She ended up on all fours, with Jake laying on his back under her and looking up at her with the pupils of his blue eyes blown open wide. A quick glance along his body showed that his erection was already tenting his BDU's. Leaning down, she took Jake's mouth in a hungry kiss. He opened up immediately, surrendering to her dominance with a moan of delight coming from his throat.

Carla broke the kiss and stared down into his eyes. "You are mine."

He nodded, "Yes. Yours."

Humming with pleasure, she slowly lowered herself down onto him. It felt amazing to drape herself across his body and she shuddered in carnal pleasure as his erection pressed against her center. Groaning, she kissed him again.

Carla's breasts brushed against Jake's chest and made her extremely aware that her nipples were hard and erect with excitement. Wanting to take another step forward in her relationship with Jake, she reached down and grabbed his hands from her waist and pulled them up. She pressed his hands to her breasts and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her mouth. It felt so good.

"Oh god, oh god, _Carla_," Jake breathed even as his fingers flexed on her breasts, squeezing them lightly.

She shuddered at the sensation, her hips thrusting down on Jake. His erection pressed up against her sex as he rocked into her movement.

"Yes," she gasped, "just like that."

"Yeah. Okay. Anything." Jake bit out as he rocked up into her again.

Carla braced her hands on her bunk on either side of Jake's shoulders and her fingers curled up, fisting her blanket. Her upper body supported, she shifted her hips a bit until she was literally sitting on Jake's clothing covered erection and rocked forward and back. She was lined up perfectly for Jake's length to rub directly against her clitoris.

Sizzling tingles of pleasure raced across her skin and a starburst of wet heat opened up between her legs leaving an empty throbbing _ache_ of yearning. It was too much…it wasn't nearly enough.

"My shirt," she gasped. "Push it up."

Jake blinked at her with arousal dark eyes. "Huh?"

"Skin," she hissed. "Touch me on my skin."

There was a long heartbeat where Jake just rocked his hips up against her mindlessly, but then he jerked slightly in understanding and scrambled to clumsily untuck her blouse and fuss with the tiny buttons. Fumbling, he spat out, "fuck it," before simply pushing both her blouse and tank top up to her armpits, exposing her bra.

"Oh sweet motherboard in the sky," Jake's voice was breathy and reverent. Slowly, gently, he reached out and ran one fingertip along the edge of her bra; over the swell of one breast only to dip down into her cleavage briefly and then along the swell of her other breast. The tender feathery touch made her shiver.

Then both of Jake's hands came up to gently push her bra up and away from her breasts. He used the palms of his hands to cup the underside of her breasts; his fingers pressed slightly against the swell along the sides. After a heartbeat, his thumbs started to rub gentle circles around her stiff hard nipples.

Unconsciously, Carla's hips took up the same circular pattern as Jake's thumbs, just small fast little swivels of her hips that pressed the hard length of him into all the right spots. Her breath picked up and her heart pounded behind her ribs.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh."

Tension built up in her lower back as her thighs strained. The hot empty ache deep inside her pulled tighter as she pushed herself closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Jake's fingers pinched her nipples. Hard.

The sharp pain sizzled from her breasts and down her abdomen directly into her clitoris where it exploded into pleasure. With a deep groan, Carla's eyes snapped shut and she ground her throbbing sex against Jake as an orgasm rocked through her. She panted and shivered for a long moment as aftershocks zipped along her nerve endings erratically.

"Damn…" Jake's voice was low and husky, "you're so fucking beautiful."

Carla's eyes opened again and she smiled at him. Leaning down, she kissed him; hungrily at first, but then softer and slower until she finally pulled back.

"So," Jake's voice was sorta shaky and deep, "Why do you think they call it 'dry humping' when everything gets all wet?" He punctuated his question with an eyebrow waggle and another thrust of his hips.

Carla snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes

"It's the clothes, I think," she said even as she lifted her body up off of Jake and scooted backwards a bit. "We should fix that."

"Huh?" was Jake's less than coherent reply.

Carla forgave him since she had sat down on his thighs only to reach for his belt with both hands. It didn't take long to undo the belt or to unbutton and then unzip his BDU's. Jake's erection instantly tented his boxer shorts up.

"Oh god, oh god, yes please, please, please…" Jake's voice was a breathy whine and his fingers were curling into fists in her blankets over and over.

Smirking at his obvious excitement, Carla pulled his BDU's farther apart and peeled his boxers down, exposing his erection. It was…big. Way bigger than she had expected. Not that she had any experience with penises. Jake's was the first one she'd ever actually seen.

She tilted her head a bit and studied it. It was long and thick, plus it was flushed an angry red with fluid dribbling out of the swollen tip. Slowly, gently, she reached out to touch it. She dragged one fingertip up the vein she could see running the length of it. Then Carla swiped her finger through the liquid and lifted her finger to her face. Her eyes raised and locked onto Jake's before she licked her finger clean. A salty musky flavor burst over her tongue and Jake moaned, his hips thrusting into the air.

"I've never…" Carla blushed, embarrassed, but she powered through, "I've never done this before. You have to teach me."

Then she leaned forward and licked his penis, running the flat of her tongue from the base all the way up to the tip.

"Oh god, okay, oh god. Uh…okay, okay." Jake babbled. "Licking is good. Real good."

Carla slipped her mouth over the tip of Jake's cock and swirled her tongue around the edge of the crown. She liked the way his size forced her mouth wide open to take him in, stretching her lips. He was heavy on her tongue, the skin soft over iron hardness.

Jake shuddered and clenched his fists. "Yeah, love your tongue. Mouth too. No teeth. No teeth is a very important rule. Tongues are great and very much welcome though."

Carla took note of Jake's no teeth rule and made sure to be careful of hers. She could understand it as it probably wouldn't feel good to get bitten there. She pulled her mouth off again and licked around the swollen crown some more, savoring the taste of his skin mixed with his arousal.

"Also," Jake gasped, "despite the name…don't actually blow. Licking? Oh yeah. Sucking? A big wonderful yes. Blowing? No. Not even a little."

She chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. "Knew that."

Then she slid her lips over the crown of Jake's cock again and Jake whimpered loudly. Feeling playful, she poked the tip of her tongue at the slit on the end of his cock and chased more of his taste at the source. He shuddered again, so she slid him further into her mouth before sucking lightly. It was an interesting sensation, to feel as if she were molding herself around him…to match his shape and size.

"Oh fuck, Carla!" Jake groaned even as one of his hands came up to pet at her hair. "Hold down my hips so I don't accidently choke the shit outta you."

Smirking around his erection, Carla clamped her hands on his hips and pushed down on them. This whole blowjob thing was more fun than she'd thought it would be, but that didn't mean she wanted a thick hard cock lodged in her throat. That way led to asphyxiation…or possibly puking her guts up on his dick and balls. Neither option was sexy at all, so yeah, she'd pin him to the bed. She did worry about his hand on her head, though. Jake pushing her down over him would have the same effect, but he seemed deliriously happy to just run his fingers through her hair and pet at her.

She sucked at him again and then bobbed up and down experimentally. She couldn't take him in too far without him hitting the back of her throat and she wasn't confident enough to try and swallow him…at least, not without more practice. Still, it was fun, like having a hot Jake-flavored lollipop in her mouth and she chuckled lightly at that thought.

Jake gurgled loudly as his eyes rolled back in his head.

She noted that reaction too and filed it away safely in her head. Then she bobbed her head a few more times before pulling back to the top. She ran her tongue around the crown; once, twice, and then sucked the tip back into her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Jake's voice was strangled and urgent and his whole body tensed up, "I'm gonna…"

Just then the barracks' door banged open and a giggling group of Carla's barrack mates walked in.

"Shit! Carla!" Amber's voice echoed from the rafters.

Jake jerked in shock and Carla pulled off of him with an obscenely wet 'pop', ready to yell at the girls for barging in. That idea was nixed instantly when Jake, with a loud gasp, erupted in orgasm.

Three powerful pulses shuddered through Jake's body and left Carla with his release splashed across her cheek, in her hair, and on her blouse. She stilled, dripping for a long pause, before turning to glare at Amber.

"Bad fuckin' timing, chicka."

Amber snorted in amusement and then clamped a hand over her mouth to try and block her giggles.

"Oh god!" Amber wheezed, "I really am sorry."

"Really Carla," smirked Lydia Weisberg. She was the one barrack mate that Carla disliked above all others, "You should practice better gun safety. After all, a loaded weapon is always in danger of going off."

With that, Lydia tossed a condom at her. It landed on Jake's stomach.

"Bitch," Carla growled even as she peeled off her blouse and tank top, leaving her to adjust her bra back into place. She used her blouse to wipe off her face and hair. Then she swiped at Jake's stomach and cock before he tucked himself away.

Semi-clean, Carla climbed off of Jake and held out a hand. Jake clasped it and she hauled him off of her bunk. She ignored the fact that she was probably blushing just as brightly as Jake and pretended a calm she didn't feel.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower and clean my gun."

The girls snickered and Carla turned her head to glare at them. "The one I was shooting at the gun range earlier!"

She turned back to Jake. "I'll meet you for dinner in the Mess Hall later."

He smiled, "Yeah. Okay."

He fidgeted a moment, then leaned down and kissed her briefly. She nibbled his bottom lip softly before pulling back. Then Jake turned to go, glanced down at the condom he'd been tossed, and turned back around. With a sheepish grin, he tossed it back at Lydia.

"Thanks, but…" he shrugged, "I can't use that. It won't fit."

Lydia sneered, "Too big?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah…well, either it's too small or I'm too big. Either way, it won't fit."

Then Jake simply shrugged again, leaned down for another quick kiss and jogged for the door.

Carla turned to Lydia, gave her an utterly smug smirk, and turned to collect her shower stuff.


End file.
